WORLD COLOR
Lyrics Japanese 驚くほどに世界は みるみるうちに広がる 眠れぬ夜を飛び越えたらもう一度 前に進めそうな気分 予想以上にでっかいな 旅はついに始まる 世界中の好きな色を集めたら いつか誰かに見せたい おはよう ありがとう 言葉を交わすだけで 不思議と零れる笑顔のもとを探しにゆこう パジャマのままで飛び出た未来に Bookmarkでしるしをつけた 今度は僕が自分の目で見て行こう 世界は広がる 一秒ごとに流れる言葉の 線を眺めて君を見つけた どんな景色も顔を上げれば見えてくる 未来の地図になる Romaji odoroku hodo ni sekai wa mirumiru uchi ni hirogaru nemurenu yoru wo tobikoe tara mouichido mae ni susume sou na kibun yosou ijou ni dekkai na tabi wa tsuini hajimaru sekaijuu no suki na iro wo atsumetara itsuka dareka ni misetai ohayou arigatou kotoba wo kawasu dake de fushigi to koboreru egao no nazo wo sagashi ni yukou PAJAMA no mama de tobideta mirai ni Bookmark de shirushi wo tsuketa kondo wa boku ga jibun no me de mite ikou sekai wa hirogaru ichibyou goto ni nagareru kotoba no sen wo nagamete kimi wo mitsuketa donna keshiki mo kao wo agereba miete kuru mirai no chizu ni naru English Translation English game-size and Long Version translations found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Amazingly the world expands In my house before my eyes Skipping over another sleepless night, once again I feel like moving forward An unexpected great journey Will begin soon I want to collect my most favorite colors So someday I can show them to someone “Good morning” “Thank you” With just exchanging words Let’s go find the source of those overflowing wonderful smiles Inside my pajamas I began my journey to the future, Keeping my track by using bookmarks This time I’m going to see it myself, The world is expanding In a second I gazed at lines of streaming words And found you What kind of scenery and face will I see? Everything becomes a map of the future Long Version 驚くほどに世界は　みるみるうちに広がる 眠れぬ夜を飛び越えたらもう一度 前に進めそうな気分 予想以上にでっかいな　旅はついに始まる 世界中の好きな色を集めたらいつか誰かに見せたい おはよう　ありがとう　言葉を交わすだけで 不思議と零れる笑顔のもとを探しに行こう パジャマのままで飛び出た未来に　Bookmarkでしるしをつけた 今度は僕が自分の目で見て行こう　世界は広がる 一秒ごとに流れる言葉の　線を眺めて君を見つけた どんな景色も顔を上げれば見えてくる　未来の地図になる 固まる画面見つめる　僕もついに固まる 理由なんて後付けでも良いからと　早く言って欲しくなる 鼓動だけが高鳴る　天井の隅見つめる ABCを並べて作られた世界　いつもはみ出したくなる 今日も　おかえり　いつでも帰る場所が 君にも僕にも一つはあると知っているんだ 頭の中の？（はてな）を集めて　１クリックで君に出逢えた ボタン一つで繋がる出口が僕を誘い始めてる 一人ぼっちで憶えた痛みを　闇がもう一度上書きしても どんな明日が僕を待っているんだろう？心が躍るよ パジャマのままで飛び出た未来に　Bookmarkでしるしをつけた どんな景色も顔を上げれば見えてくる　未来の地図になる Long Romaji odoroku hodo ni sekai wa mirumiru uchi ni hirogaru nemurenu yoru wo tobikoetara mou ichido mae ni susume sou na kibun yosouijou ni dekkai na tabi wa tsui ni hajimaru sekaijuu no suki na iro wo atsumetara itsuka dareka ni misetai ohayou arigatou kotoba wo kawasu dake de fushigi to koboreru egao no moto wo sagashi ni ikou PAJAMA no mama de tobideta mirai ni Bookmark de shirushi wo tsuketa kondo wa boku ga jibun no me de mite yukou sekai wa hirogaru ichibyou goto ni nagareru kotoba no sen wo nagamete kimi wo mitsuketa donna keshiki mo kao wo agereba mietekuru mirai no chizu ni naru katamaru gamen mitsumeru boku mo tsui ni katamaru riyuu nante atodzuke de mo ii kara to hayaku itte hoshiku naru kodou dake ga takanaru tenjou no sumi mitsumeru ABC wo narabete tsukurareta sekai itsumo hami dashitaku naru kyou mo okaeri itsudemo kaeru basho ga kimi ni mo boku ni mo hitotsu wa aru to shitteirunda atama no naka no HATENA wo atsumete one click de kimi ni deaeta button hitotsu de tsunagaru deguchi ga boku wo sasoi hajimeteru hitori bocchi de oboeta itami wo yami ga mou ichido uwagaki shite mo donna ashita ga boku wo matteirun darou? kokoro ga odoru yo PAJAMA no mama de tobideta mirai ni Bookmark de shirushi wo tsuketa donna keshiki mo kao wo agereba mietekuru mirai no chizu ni naru Long English Translation Amazingly the world expands in my house before my eyes Skipping over another sleepless night, once again I feel like moving forward An unexpected great journey will begin soon I want to collect my most favorite colors so someday I can show them to someone “Good morning”, “Thank you”, with just exchanging words Let’s go to find the source of those overflowing wonderful smiles Inside my pajamas I began my journey to future, keeping my track with using bookmarks This time I’m going to see it myself, the world is expanding In a second I gazed at lines of streaming words and found you What kind of scenery and face will I see, everything becomes a map of future I stare at a fixed picture and become fixed too As you can keep your reasons for later, I just want you to tell me quick My heart is throbbing fast and I stare at the corner of ceiling In this world that was created by lining ABC I always get crowded out Today too, “Welcome home”, a place to return Within you and within me too, we had always knew that there’s one I gathered question marks inside my head and met you in one click Within one button an interconnected way out begin to tempt me Even if in loneliness I remembered my scars and darkness overcame me again What kind of tomorrow is waiting for me? My heart is pounding Inside my pajama I began my journey to future, keeping my track with using bookmarks What kind of scenery and face will I see, everything becomes a map of future Song Connections/Remixes *A long, slightly re-arranged version of WORLD COLOR appears on 猫叉Master's third album, Crevice. Trivia *'WORLD COLOR' is the first original 猫叉Master song since Echoes to be part of the default songlist in a Pop'n Music game. *On the Pop'n Music Sunny Park location tests, WORLD COLOR's artist was credited to just 猫叉Master. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Vitamin Pop Jacket.png|WORLD COLOR's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Videos Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Nekomata Master Songs